The present new cultivar is designated as also known as Enterprise `Co-op 30`. It was produced from crossing the seedling PRI 1661-2 as the seed parent and the seedling PRI 1661-1 as the pollen parent in 1971 at West Lafayette, Ind. This sib-mating resulted in 19 seeds, of which eleven survived inoculation with the scab fungus to be planted in field position. `Co-op 30` was the single selection made from this progeny. This new cultivar carries at least one copy of the genetic factor V.sub.f inherited from Malus floribunda Sieb. 821. The V.sub.f factor renders it highly resistant to infection caused by Venturia inaequalis. For more than twenty years, trials of apple cultivars containing V.sub.f in every humid production area of the world have shown no breakdown of this resistance. The presence of this factor in `Co-op 30` has been repeatedly proven by controlled greenhouse inoculation tests of the seedling and fifteen years of observation of the seedling and propagules under natural conditions for infection in the field at the West Lafayette site, and observation of propagules at multiple sites in the United States and abroad for several years. The complete pedigree is shown in the second figure.
The new cultivar produces a moderately vigorous, spreading, round-topped tree. Fruits have a strong tendency to be borne singly on moderate length to long spurs and hangs well on the tree until overripe. `Co-op 30` is field immune to apple scab. Based on observation in the field, it is highly resistant to fire blight (incited by Erwinia amylovora (Burr.) Winslow), resistant to cedar apple rust (incited by Gymnosporagium juniperi-virginianae (Schw.)), and moderately resistant to powdery mildew (incited by Podosphaera leucotricha (Ell. & Ev.) Salm.).
Flowering occurs in late mid-season, with or after `Golden Delicious`. The fruit is best suited for use following removal from cold storage in winter and spring. The dessert quality is very good and reaches its peak in December, January, February, and March. Fruit retains characteristic quality (flavor and texture) for 6 months or more in refrigerated storage at 1.degree. C.
After observation, the selection was asexually propagated by grafting on seedling, EMLA-111, and EMLA-7 rootstocks at the above noted Lafayette site. The grafted material has maintained the described characteristics after propagation.